He was the First
by Not-a-fanatic-just-a-fan
Summary: A One Shot of Zoro's thoughts of being the 1st mate in the straw hat crew. It goes through his initial thoughts of when each crew member was added slightly interspersed with some critical moments. Follows Manga (up to current chapter).
I feel like there should be more Zoro loving going on. I'm excited and all for this upcoming Sanji arc, but I love Zoro way more. When is it his turn to shine?

 **Warning! It's up to the current chapter of the Manga! (821) Ever so slight spoiler alert!**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

* * *

 **He was the First**

He was the first.

Tied to the post in the middle of the marine's yard, bearing the unjust punishment for the sake of a little girl and his own pride. There were a few people who had dared to peek through the fence to witness the famous (infoumous?) pirate hunter Zoro. Only one actually crossed the fence. The little girl, trying to help him.

Until that boy crossed the fence. Sandals on bare feet, rolled up pants, an open vest without a shirt, and a straw hat. He looked like he was on his way for a relaxing day at the beach. But there he stood, a dorky grin stretching across his face.

Part of his crew? Right. First of all, did the fool even have a crew? Or a ship? Or… anything? He was younger than him, a couple of years, probably. His thin arms and legs looked more like sticks. There was no way that this boy could be strong enough to be someone that Zoro would ever call a captain, much less _his_ captain. Here are the marines. Taking aim. It was good knowing you kid.

…what? That… was not… right. Rubber? Devil Fruit?

…weirdo.

All righty then. Looks like you've got yourself a crew member. He did bring his swords to him. And his conviction to be the Pirate King seemed equal to Zoro's dream of being the world's strongest swordsman. This runt earned his respect. He'll call him captain. Unless he got in the way of Zoro's dream. _Nothing_ got in the way of his dream.

For long, anyway.

…That's his 'ship'?

…sigh

She was the second.

He didn't really trust her but it was painfully obvious that they needed a navigator. And the captain wants her in the crew. (of three.) Whatever. He's the captain. Guess she's nakama now.

He was the third.

His lies were bad. His aim was good. His friend gave them a proper ship. Another nakama.

He was the fourth.

He didn't like him. The feeling was mutual. Stupid love-cook.

Mihawk! The opportunity to fight him so soon!

…utter defeat.

…

Never again. That was his promise to the man who would become the Pirate King. He would never lose ever again. He would become the World's Strongest Swordsman. …after he healed a little.

Dang, looks like the stupid love-cook really is going to join them. At least his food is tolerable. Can't say the same for the cook.

He was the fifth.

Considering just how much they get injured, it's really a surprise that they hadn't looked for a doctor before now. So their doctor was a reindeer. Their captain was made of rubber. There were stranger things in the world.

She was the sixth.

He _really_ didn't trust her. If she dared to threaten or mistreat or betray his nakama, his sword would be in her gut so fast, she wouldn't have time to even blink.

He was the seventh.

Just in time too. With Merry gone, they needed another ship fast. And he was a robot. Zoro couldn't call himself a man and not think that was kind of cool.

This was one of the reasons that he was the first. They all wanted to immediately forgive Ussop. His captain needed his 1st mate to think for him right now. Leaving the crew wasn't a small matter. It could not be forgotten at the drop of a hat, even a straw one. Sure, Ussop was still nakama, but there had to be a line drawn. And if the captain couldn't do it, then it was up to the 1st mate. After all, he was the first.

He was the ninth.

He was… a skeleton. But his music was good. Whatever.

So this was the power of a War Lord. With his stupid Paw-paw Devil Fruit ability. Again, another instance of the 1st mate stepping in for the sake of the captain. He would shoulder his captain's pain and fatigue. He had too. He was the first.

Two years.

It had been a while since he saw any of his nakama. Wherever they were, they stayed quiet. Most likely training, like he had. Now it was time to gather again.

And of course, he was the first.

It was only right. It was the spot reserved for him and him alone. He was the 1st mate, the right-hand man, the captain's most trusted crewmember. He had bowed his head to the man he dreamed of surpassing for the sake of his captain. Because he was first.

His opponents weren't terribly strong, at least, not compared to how strong Zoro was. Not after two years of training under the guidance of the World's Strongest Swordsman. The island underwater with the giant mermaid princess that cried a lot. The weird island with two weathers. That island with the feather-wearing War Lord. The …giant elephant …island? Whatever.

No one was too difficult for him. Because he had promised the future Pirate King. He would never lose again. And he would make good on that promise.

So as they set sail to pick up the good-for-nothing mustache-eyebrow idiot, he simply lay in his 'nest' Franky had made for him. Captain's orders and all that. And he obeyed the captain.

After all, he was the first.

* * *

I love Zoro. I think his 1st mate status is underappreciated in the show. Review please!


End file.
